Big Sister Meet Little Sister
by TheAlmightyEditor
Summary: What happens when Booth messes with Brennan's schedule and signs her up for the Big Sister/Big Brother program? Read and find out how Brennan uses her logic to figure out how to communicate with a ten-year-old girl. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _Wednesday, mid-morning_

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, waltzing into Brennan's office at the Jeffersonian. "_I_ have a surprise for _you_!"

"Hey, Booth. What's up?" Brennan replied, smiling up from her computer.

"This," Booth said, pulling a thick packet of papers from behind his back and setting it on her desk.

"What's this?" Brennan asked, picking up the packet of papers and leafing through them.

"I signed you up for the 'Big Brother/Big Sister' program at the Y," Booth explained, grinning.

"What…does…that…mean?"

"You are going to be a mentor for some little girl," Booth explained.

"_Why_ did you do that?" Brennan asked exasperatedly.

"You said you wanted to be more sensitive, and, well, this will help you," Booth explained.

"Okay," Brennan replied slowly.

"'Okay' as in you'll do it, or 'okay' as in you wont?" Booth asked.

" 'Okay' as in I'll do it," Brennan said. "But I'll warn you: it probably will not work out well."

"It's okay. As long as you try," Booth replied, pleased.

They were silent a moment, and then Brennan asked, "So, when do I meet this girl?"

"You meet your 'little sister' Friday afternoon at the Royal Diner."

"How will I know who she is?" Brennan asked, obviously looking for a loophole.

Booth, seeing this, responded. "This," Booth said, pulling a picture out of his suit jacket pocket, "is her." Brennan took the photo and took a long look at it. "Her name is Carrie Loomis-she's ten years old," Booth continued.

"Friday, huh?" Brennan asked.

"Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- _Thursday, afternoon_

"So, Booth went behind your back and signed up for this program? I thought you were past this part of your relationship," Sweets asked.

"No…well, yes, he did. And, yes, we are past that- but that's not even what I'm upset about," sighed Brennan. "I… just don't know how to talk to this girl."

"Oh, right, exactly. You know, just be yourself-no, scratch that. _Don't_ be yourself. Be a nicer version of yourself…"

"Why shouldn't I be myself? What's wrong with me?" Brennan interrupted.

"Because you might scare her if you're all 'I'm a serious anthropologist who never smiles,'" Sweets explained.

"I do smile!" Brennan exclaimed indignantly, showing Sweets a half-hearted, toothy grimace. Sweets winced.

"_Don't_ do that tomorrow," Sweets warned, and then continued, "Be warm and friendly. Ask her a lot of fun questions about herself. Little kids like stuff like that."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said. She got up to leave. As an afterthought, she turned around and opened her mouth. She closed it, then opened it again, like a fish.

"You're still worried," Sweets said, smiling. Brennan nodded. "Don't be. Just talk to her like you talk to Parker…kind of. Boys and girls are different," Sweets said.

"I'm aware of that, Dr. Sweets," Brennan replied, looking at him as if he had three eyes. "But, thanks for the, um, advice."

"You're welcome. I'm totally glad I could be helpful. Remember that when I ask you for a raise."

"But… I don't pay you anything…" Brennan replied, confused.

"I was kidding… jeez!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Friday, afternoon_

Brennan purposely parked her car a few blocks away from the Royal Diner so she could talk to Booth on her walk there.

"…Don't worry, Bones. You'll be fine!" Booth encouraged as Brennan approached the door of the Royal Diner. "Jeez, I don't think I've ever heard you so nervous!"

"Okay, well, I'm there," Brennan said. "I'd better go. Bye."

"Bye! Good luck!" Booth said.

Brennan put her phone in her purse and walked inside. Her eyes swept across the faces of the people in the diner. She spotted a girl with fair skin, freckles, grey-blue eyes, and red hair braided sitting at a table by the window, hunched over a thick book. She was a perfect match to the photo of Carrie Loomis.

Brennan walked over to the table and, when the girl didn't look up, she cleared her throat. The girl jumped and looked up from her book.

"Are you Carrie Loomis?" Brennan asked.

"Yep," Carrie smiled. "You must be Doctor Temperance Brennan." She said these last few words slowly, as if she was afraid she would say the wrong thing.

"Yes, that's me," Brennan replied, sitting down across from Carrie.

"So… how old are you?" Brennan asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm ten," Carrie replied, giving Brennan a toothy grin. "How old are _you_?"

A bit taken aback, Brennan responded, "I'm thirty-two."

Realizing her mistake, Carrie apologized. "Oops… sorry. I forgot it wasn't polite to ask how old a grown-up is."

"It's okay, Carrie," Brennan replied. She cast her eyes about the room to find some new topic to discuss. Her eyes fell on the hardcover book that Carrie had been reading. "What book are you reading?"

"Harry Potter Five," Carrie said, as if that explained everything.

"Mmmm. What's it about?" Brennan asked.

"You don't know what Harry Potter is about?" Carrie asked incredulously. But when she saw the perplexed look on Brennan's face, she stopped smiling and explained. "Okay, sorry. It's about this kid named Harry Potter who finds out that he can use magic, so he goes to this school for witches and wizards where he finds out that his parents were murdered by an evil wizard and now that evil wizard wants to kill him and take over the world," Carrie said excitedly.

Brennan was still confused, but she smiled kindly anyway. "Sounds… interesting."

"It's okay, you know, if you don't like that kind of stuff. You don't have to lie about it," Carrie said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, no. I- I wasn't lying," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I think you were. What's you favorite flavor of ice cream?" Carrie asked.

"Vanilla. How about you?" Brennan replied.

"Strawberry," Carrie said.

"Would you like to get some?" Brennan asked. Carrie nodded and Brennan stood up. When she returned, she held a cone heaped with strawberry ice cream in one hand and one with vanilla in the other.

"Thank you!" Carrie said after she took a big lick of the pink ice cream.

"You're welcome, Carrie," Brennan replied.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the sounds of contented slurping and licking of ice cream, Brennan had decided what to say next.

"I've decided," she started, "that since 'Temperance' is too long and 'Dr. Brennan' is too formal, you can call me 'Auntie Bones.'" Carrie looked confused.

"Why should I call you 'Auntie Bones'?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist," Brennan said, as if that explained everything. When Carrie's expression didn't change, Brennan tried again. "I diagnose the cause of death for unidentified dead bodies."

"Ohhkay. So… you basically stare at dead people for a living?" Carrie asked.

"That's the general idea," Brennan laughed.

"Alright. I'll call you 'Auntie Bones'."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: _Friday, evening_

Back in her car, Brennan called Booth.

"Booth," he answered.

"Hey, it's me," Brennan replied.

"Hey, Bones! How did it go?"

"Pretty well. She's very creative… but I can't say I understand the book she's reading. Harry Something-or -other."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"

"Parker's reading them," Booth explained. "So, what does your 'little sister' call you?"

Tentatively, Brennan responded, "I let her call me 'Auntie Bones.'" Booth was silent for a moment.

"But- but I call you Bones," Booth said in a distressed voice.

"I know," Brennan replied.

"But- but I call you Bones," Booth repeated himself.

"Booth," Brennan said, "I can hear the pout in your voice." More silence. "You aren't… just a little bit…. jealous of Carrie are, are you?"

"_NO!_ Why should I be jealous of a sweet, cute, adorable, ten-year-old girl?"

"Booth, I think you're overreacting just a little," Brennan replied. "Actually," she said, an idea coming to her, "she's a lot like you."

"How so?"

"She's sensitive and sweet, and she can tell when I'm lying…" Brennan said.

"You're right. But that last part doesn't sound like me. That last part sounds like Sweets."

"I wasn't finished. She refers to forensic anthropology as 'staring at dead people for a living.'"

Booth burst out laughing. "Were those her exact words?"

"Yeah," Brennan said. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Okay," Booth said. "When?"

"Monday, after school."

"Okay, I'll be sure to check with my _mommy_ to see if I can go or not," Booth said sarcastically.

"I meant after school _for Carrie_," Brennan said, exasperated.

"I _know_ what you meant."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: _Monday, afternoon_

"Carrie, this is FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth, this is Carrie Loomis," Brennan said. They were sitting at a table at the Royal Diner.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Booth. It is _so_ cool that you work for the FBI!" Carrie exclaimed.

"See?" Brennan whispered to Booth. "She never said forensic anthropology was _cool_."

Booth smirked.

"Um… Mr. Booth?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, Carrie?" Booth replied.

"Auntie Bones told me that you like wild socks, so…" Carrie pulled a package out of her backpack, "…I brought you these." She handed the package to Booth. He opened it, revealing a pair of plain black socks. Booth looked puzzled.

"They light up," Carrie explained, indicating the buttons on the heels of the socks.

When Booth pressed the buttons, patterns of multicolored fireworks lit up on the sides and tops of the socks! "Woah! I love these!" Booth exclaimed.

"I have to admit: they are quite extraordinary!" Brennan said, laughing and quite amazed. Carrie beamed.

"Auntie Bones, I haven't forgotten you," Carrie said, pulling another package out of her backpack and handing it to Brennan.

"Carrie, you didn't have to get me anything. I don't have anything for you," Brennan protested.

"It's okay! Open it," Carrie said excitedly.

"Oh," Brennan said when she opened the package to see a mini-book light and a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "How interesting, Carrie."

"I know you didn't seem very interested in it on Friday, but I think that if you read it, you'll like it," Carrie explained. She fidgeted and smiled sheepishly under Brennan's calculating gaze.

"Come on, Bones," Booth said, playfully punching her on the arm, "give it a chance!"

"Please," Carrie begged.

"Yeah, Bones," Booth said. "Please."

"Please, please, please, please, _please_!" Carrie and Booth begged together.

"Okay," Brennan consented. "I'll read it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: _Saturday, morning_

"Hello?" Carrie's voice was still sleepy over the telephone.

"Hi, Carrie? It's Bones," Brennan replied.

"Hi, Auntie Bones! What's up?"

"I was on my way to work and I wanted to know if you'd like a tour of the Jeffersonian," Brennan said tentatively.

"Huh?" Carrie yawned.

"The Jeffersonian. Where I work. Do want to see it?" Brennan repeated. Carrie yawned again. "You aren't awake yet, are you?"

"Yes and no. I mean no, I'm not awake yet. And yes, I'd love to see the Jeffersonian. When?"

"Today, right now. I'll pick you up on my way to work."

Carrie yawned yet again. "You work on Saturdays?"

"Yeah, whenever there's a case to solve. See you in a few minutes."

_Ten minutes later_

Carrie walked out to Brennan's car, trying to conceal her yawns and fidgets. She was wearing a green crocheted sweater on top of a blue shirt, and blue skirt, and looked very uncomfortable. She hopped into the backseat of Brennan's car and smiled sheepishly.

"My foster mom made me dress up. I wanted to wear jeans," Carrie explained.

"Oh, well, next time you come, you can just wear your jeans," Brennan laughed.

"Okay."

"You live with a foster family?" Brennan asked. Of course, she was sensitive on this topic.

"Yeah. A mom, a dad, and a little sister. They're pretty nice," Carrie said distractedly. She quickly changed the topic. "Did you start reading Harry Potter yet?"

Now it was Brennan's turn to fell uncomfortable. "Um, no. I haven't had time to yet, Carrie. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. It's okay." Carrie smiled reassuringly.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the Jeffersonian, Brennan showed Carrie the way to her office. When they got there, Brennan was surprised to find Booth and Sweets already waiting there for her.

"Booth, Sweets, what do you need?" She asked as Carrie lurked behind her.

"_I_ was wondering where you were. I don't know why Sweets is here," Booth said.

"I was just, you know, waiting for you, and… um… talking to Booth," Sweets said. Booth noticed Carrie standing behind Brennan.

"Hey, Carrie! What are you doing here? What's up?" Booth asked energetically.

"Hi, Mr. Booth. Auntie Bones was going to give me a tour," Carrie said shyly, stepping into view.

"That's cool. You get to see your Auntie Bones in action!" Booth smiled.

"Wait, is this Carrie Loomis, your 'little sister?'" Sweets asked, looking from Brennan to Carrie to Booth and back at Carrie again.

"Yes, this is Carrie Loomis," Brennan said. "Carrie, this is Dr. Sweets."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Sweets," Carrie said. "Are you a bone guy, too?"

"I'm very pleased to meet you, too, Carrie. Dr. Brennan has told me a lot about you. And, no, I'm not a 'bone guy'. I'm a doctor of psychology for the FBI," Sweets explained.

"Oh-kay. Did Auntie Bones really tell you a lot about me or did you just make that up?"

"She really has told me a lot about you," Sweets assured. "Wait, you let her call you 'Auntie Bones?'" He asked Brennan.

"Yes," Brennan said, "she calls me 'Auntie Bones.'" And the topic was closed.

"Bones, can I talk to you? It's stuff to do with the case," Booth asked, leading her into the hallway.

"Sure," Brennan agreed. "Carrie, go ahead and sit down on the couch. I'll be back in a minute and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Okay," Carrie replied.

"You mean the rest of the 'squints,'" Booth teased as they stepped into the hallway.

Carrie sat down on the couch. "'Squints?'" She asked Sweets.

"It's what Booth calls scientists. Apparently because they squint at things," Sweets explained.

"Oh. Okay," Carrie replied. Sweets tentatively sat down on the couch next to her. Carrie unconsciously edged away from him. They sat for a few minutes in silence until Carrie sighed and said, "I wonder when Auntie Bones is coming back."

"Oh, she should be here soon. Are you uncomfortable? Because I could leave," Sweets said, motioning like he was going to get up.

"No, it's okay. You can stay," Carrie replied. Sweets settled back into the couch.

"So, Dr. Brennan tells me that you love to read," Sweets said, turning to face Carrie.

"Yeah. Sometimes I even like books better than real life and I feel like the characters are my friends," Carrie said wistfully.

"Really?" Sweets asked. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Carrie said. She was quiet for a moment. Booth and Brennan entered silently, unnoticed by both the girl and the psychologist. "Actually, yeah. I live with a foster family who I don't think care about me. My mom died of lung cancer two years ago and my dad is in jail for drugs and robbery. Books are my only escape… books, and now, Auntie Brennan…" Carrie said, tears shimmering on her cheeks.

"Wow," Sweets said.

"Wow," Booth said.

"Wow," Brennan said.

"Did you all hear that?" Carrie asked Booth and Brennan. They nodded. "Good."

"You must have experienced a lot of emotional trauma. Would you like to have a psychology session with me to talk about it more in-depth?" Sweets asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" Carrie said vehemently. "Lily-livered scantling," she said under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

Carrie opened her mouth to answer but Brennan beat her to it. "It's a Shakespearian insult that means 'good-for-nothing piece of dirt,'" Brennan explained.

"What makes me a good-for-nothing piece of dirt?" Sweets asked, confused.

"He wants me to psychoanalyze me! I don't want to go to any shrink!" Carrie said.

"Dr. Sweets also had a difficult childhood, as did Booth, and I," Brennan explained, sitting down between Carrie and Sweets and putting her arm around Carrie's shoulders. "He just wanted to help."

"Yeah, exactly," Sweets said. "I just wanted to help!"

"Okay, so maybe he's not a lily-livered scantling. But he's still a smacktard," Carrie apologized.

"What does that one mean?" Sweets asked as he and Booth looked to Brennan for a translation.

"I don't know that one," She said.

"I made that one up. It generally means 'fool' or 'idiot,'" Carrie explained, drying her face on her sleeve.

"Okay, I accept that," Sweets said.

"Come on," Brennan said, standing up and helping Carrie to her feet, "I want you to meet the others."

Together they walked to the forensic platform where Hodgins, Cam, and Angela were gathered around a pile of human remains.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Hodgins said. "We found that…" and proceeded to rattle off a sentence in which Carrie only understood every other word. The rest was scientific mumbo-jumbo.

Then Angela came up. "Hey, sweetie! I completed a facial recreation and got an I.D. off the victim's dentals," she said.

"Hey, wait, hold up!" Brennan said, holding up her hands to stop all their talking. "I want you to meet someone. Take a step back, everyone. Carrie, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, and Dr. Cam Saroyan."

A collective "aaw," ran among the three when they saw Carrie

"Hi," Carrie said shyly. "So you're the other bone people. Nice to meet you, Dr. Hodgins, Miss Montenegro, Dr. Saroyan."

"Yeah, we're the bone people," Cam said.

"Well, technically, I'm a bug guy…" Hodgins said.

"Don't confuse her, Hodgins," Angela said. "Sweetie, you can call me 'Angela,'" she said to Carrie.

"Okay," Carrie smiled.

"And you can call me 'Hodgins,'" Hodgins said.

"And you can call me 'Cam,'" Cam said.

"Okay. You can call me 'Carrie.'" Carrie replied.

"So, Carrie, DO you want to hang around here and watch us 'bone people' in action?" Hodgins asked. Carrie looked up at Brennan, who nodded.

"I'd love to!" Carrie said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- I guess this chapter takes place after "Double Death of the Dearly Departed"…**

Chapter Seven: _Friday, morning_

Brennan and Booth were in his car, driving to the Hoover Building for their post-case session with Sweets.

Brennan yawned several times.

"We just finished a case, why are you so tired? Oh, did you and Angela go out? A little too much to drink?" Booth asked.

"No. I was up late last night reading," Brennan explained.

"What were you reading?" Booth asked.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," Brennan replied. "Despite my original views of it, I've found it quite interesting!"

"Cool!" Booth said. "I'm sure Carrie will be happy to hear that."

"Yes. I'm going to call her when I finish reading it; I'm only about halfway through. I can't wait to finish it! It's a very exciting book; I was at the part last night when it's Christmas and Harry got the invisibility cloak last night when I fell asleep reading…" Brennan trailed off, amused at the stunned look on Booth's face.

"You realize that, as usual, I have no idea what you are talking about? This has gone to a whole new level! Now you are talking about magical cloaks of invisibility and I'm still clueless!" Booth laughed.

"I admit that the concept of magic is anthropologically impossible, but it fits in perfectly in the context of the story," Brennan explained.

"Oh-kay," Booth said slowly. They sat in silence for a moment until Booth said, "That was sweet, what she said about you on Saturday, you know, about you being her escape from reality."

Brennan smiled. "I guess so. She's so sweet and sincere."

_Ten minutes later_

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, good morning," Sweets said to them as they walked into his office and sat down.

Brennan yawned in reply. Booth grunted.

"We're very talkative today, aren't we?" Sweets asked sarcastically.

"You are," Brennan said.

"I was being sarcastic," Sweets explained.

"We _know_," Booth replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired from reading Harry Potter last night," Brennan said.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan, I didn't think you'd be interested in those books!" Sweets said.

"Carrie got it for me. She loves them," Brennan replied.

"I'm starting to like that girl and forget she called me a 'smacktard'. Those Harry Potter books were good. I read them a few years ago," Sweets said. "I was disappointed by the ending of the seventh one, though."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!" Brennan nearly shouted.

"Oh-kay. I wasn't going to," Sweets said.

"You can tell me what happens!" Booth replied teasingly.

"NO!" Brennan shouted.

"Okay, different topic," Sweets said, "How about we talk about Carrie."

"Fine by me," Brennan said. Booth shrugged.

"Dr. Brennan, do you think your relationship with Carrie has changed your mind about not wanting children?" Sweets asked.

"No," Brennan said, and then thought for a second. "Well, maybe. But it has not changed my mind about the foster system. She seemed very reluctant to leave and go back to her foster family last Saturday. I'm worried she's being abused."

"That's a reasonable concern, Dr. Brennan, especially considering your past," Sweets said consolingly.

"I saw her, Bones," Booth said, "She didn't have any bruises or anything."

"Yeah, but it's not only physical abuse that occurs in foster homes," Sweets explained.

"Exactly," Brennan agreed. "Verbal and emotional abuse, like telling and making her feel like she's worthless. That's what I'm afraid of for her."

Sweets nodded his agreement.

"So, what do we do?" Booth asked.

"We spend as much time with her as possible," Brennan said.

"We make her feel happy and like she's worth something more than a tax deduction," Sweets agreed.

"Okay, I'm with you all the way!" Booth said.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Brennan said. "I'm calling her!"

"She's probably at school already!" Booth replied.

Brennan ignored him, pulled out her phone and dialed Carrie's home number. Sweets and Booth waited silently as it rang.

"Hello?" A woman's angry voice answered.

"Hi, this is Dr. Brennan, Carrie's mentor. Can I speak to Carrie?" Brennan replied.

"Sure," the woman replied impatiently. "Carrie, it's for you!"

"Hey, Auntie Bones!" Carrie said a moment later.

"I just wanted to call you to tell you that I started reading the Harry Potter book you got me," Brennan said. "I would like to discuss it with you some time. How about Saturday afternoon?"

"Hang on just a sec," Carrie said. A minute later, she said, "Saturday afternoon would be awesome, but I have an idea. I have the first Harry Potter movie on DVD, and after we talk about the book, we could watch the movie together!" Carrie said, talking fast.

"Okay, that sounds great!" Brennan replied excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Diner around three."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! I gotta go- I'm gonna be late for school…" Carrie said, hanging up.

Brennan looked up at Booth after hanging up. "Booth, you have a TV, right?"

Booth scoffed. "Of course I have a TV. You're probably the only living, sane person in America who doesn't have a TV," Booth teased.

"You don't have a TV, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, surprised.

Ignoring Sweets, Brennan said, "Booth, I need to borrow your TV tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Carrie and I are going to watch the Harry Potter movie tomorrow," Brennan replied.

"Cool, that sounds fun. Can I come? I only saw the first movie once." Sweets asked.

"No."

"If anyone goes, it should be me, because she's borrowing _my _TV," Booth argued.

"Neither of you are coming," Brennan said with finality. "Subject closed. Booth, can you bring your TV over tomorrow to hook it up, please?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: _Saturday, afternoon_

At the Royal Diner, Angela and Brennan were seated next to each other and Hodgins was sitting across from them. The three were finishing coffees and a long discussion when Brennan realized the time. "Oh, my God! It's one o'clock! Carrie will be here soon!"

"Cool," Hodgins said. "Are you excited about your bonding time with her?"

"Yeah. I'm interested in hearing her opinions on the Harry Potter books. I also enjoy her company very much," Brennan replied.

"OK, Brennan, when Carrie comes, we'll leave so you can have your bonding time," Angela said.

"Auntie Bones!!!" Carrie squealed when she entered the Diner and saw Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins sitting at a table. She ran over and sat down in the chair next to Hodgins and greeted him and Angela. "Hi, Angela. Hi, Hodgins. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Carrie! I like your hair," Angela said, referring to the French braid in Carrie's hair.

Carrie positively beamed. "Thank you! I did it myself!"

"Really? I could never get the hang of doing that…" Angela trailed off. Carrie blushed.

"What book are you reading today, Carrie?" Hodgins asked, motioning to the gold-covered book Carrie was holding. She set it on the table in front of him.

"It's called Artemis Fowl and it's about this twelve-year-old kid named Artemis Fowl who is a criminal genius and he finds out that there are fairies living underground-only, they aren't fairies like TinkerBell, they're high-tech and ruthless and some of them are evil-so, anyway, Artemis finds out about them and he also finds out that the fairies will pay a ransom if one is kidnapped, so he decides to kidnap a fairy to get the ransom, and it's a really, really good book so far!" Carrie explained excitedly.

"It sounds really cool! Can I borrow it when you're done?" Hodgins asked eagerly.

"Sure! I'll have Auntie Bones give it to you when I'm finished!" Carrie said.

"Okay," Hodgins said. "Angela and I have to get going now… See you later?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye, Carrie, Brennan," Angela said as she and Hodgins got up.

"Bye, see you at work on Monday," Brennan replied.

When Angela and Hodgins left, Carrie said, "So, Auntie Bones, did you finish Harry Potter yet?"

"Yes, I did. I finished it last night. I enjoyed it very much. It was a very interesting book! I can't wait to read the next one!"

"Oh, my gosh! I forgot to bring it with me! I was going to because I figured you would be done with the first one but I was running late and I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Carrie, it's okay! Don't worry about it. I'll pick up a copy at the bookstore later."

They ordered hamburgers, fries, and ice cream and sat for about an hour discussing the Harry Potter book. When they were finishing their last fries and crunching on the last bits of ice cream cone, Brennan commented, "It's so nice out, why are you wearing a sweatshirt?"

"Oh, my foster mom said it was going to get cold later, so I thought I'd wear it. But I guess I can take it off now, 'cause it's so warm out and everything," Carrie said, pulling her sweatshirt off and setting it on the seat next to her. She folded her arms across her stomach and yawned contentedly.

"What's that, on your arm?" Brennan asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing," Carrie said, trying to cover up something on her right arm.

Brennan gently took Carrie's right arm, revealing purplish bruises on her forearm. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing," Carrie repeated. "Really." Brennan was unconvinced. "I ate dinner too fast last night and I threw up. I couldn't make it to the bathroom and… it got all over the rug. My foster dad grabbed my arm. Just once! That's it! I swear!" Carrie said sincerely.

"Carrie, that's abuse," Brennan said.

"No, it was just once! And if I report it, they'll move me somewhere else-somewhere that might be worse…" Carrie said.

"I understand. When I was fifteen, my parents abandoned my brother and I and I was put in the foster system," Brennan said understandingly.

"Oh, my gosh. You were a foster kid?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about a thing like that. How many foster homes have you had before this one?"

"One, but… I, uh, I don't really want to talk about it. Please," Carrie said, her voice growing pained and anxious.

"Okay, I understand that it might be hard for you to talk about it," Brennan said slowly.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll just remember not to bring it up around Sweets."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh, Auntie Bones, I'm so excited!" Carrie said when they got to Brennan's apartment. "I hope you like the movie, even though it's really different than the book."

"I'm excited, too, Carrie. Give me the DVD and I'll get it set up," Brennan replied, taking the DVD and kneeling down in front of the TV and DVD player. Carrie curiously wandered around Brennan's apartment, eventually finding a copy each of Bred in the Bone and Red Tape, White Bones. She gasped when she saw Brennan's name as the author. She picked them up and examined them, looking first at the inside panel on the book jacket and then at Brennan's picture on the back cover.

"Woah… I didn't know you wrote books, Auntie Bones!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, they're bestsellers. But, a little, uh, adult, for you. You can read them when you're older."

Slightly crestfallen, but overall radiating happiness, Carrie plopped down on the couch and watched Brennan try to figure out how to work the TV. After a few minutes, she asked Brennan, "Do you, uh, want some help?"

"Yes, please," Brennan replied thankfully, moving over for Carrie to kneel next to her. In a few seconds, the movie was successfully playing, thanks to Carrie. "Wow, thanks!"

"You're welcome, Auntie Brennan. Did you know that "wow" was a Native American word used as an exclamation? I read that in a book somewhere… I can't remember which one it was…" Carrie trailed off thoughtfully and climbed up onto the couch.

"I did not know that," Brennan replied and settled back next to Carrie on the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

About half-way through the movie, Carrie gasped loudly.

"What? What?" Brennan asked, startled.

"I remembered that one book! The one with the work 'wow' in it. It's Blood on the River: Jamestown 1607," Carrie said excitedly.

"Oh-kay."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the movie ended, Brennan drove Carrie home. On her way back to her apartment, Brennan called Booth.

"Hey, Booth, do you want to come over to pick up your TV? We could order a pizza or something," she suggested.

"Hmmm…" Booth said, pretending to think it over. "Brennan, TV, pizza… SURE! See you in ten minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: OK, so, as you probably noticed, I am not following the effects of the season finale… in fact, I am a bit confused about the whole thing…**

Chapter Nine; _Monday, mid-morning_

"Hello, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, come on in," Sweets said. Brennan and Booth came into Sweets' office and sat down across from him.

"Hey, Sweets," Booth greeted breezily. "Okay, Bones, we're here! Will you tell us now? What's the big secret?"

"What secret?" Sweets asked, perking up a little.

"Hello, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said. "I'll tell you in a minute." She calmly sat down and slowly sipped her coffee.

"Oh, Bones, you're not gonna make us guess, are you?" Booth asked.

"No," She replied.

"Then what is it?" Booth and Sweets asked simultaneously.

"It's about Carrie. It's not really good news," Brennan said slowly.

"Uh-oh."

"What? What is it?" Booth asked.

"I just thought you both should know because we were talking about it last week," Brennan said and continued slowly, "Carrie is being abused."

"I thought so," Sweets said, concerned. "Details?"

"All she told me is that her foster dad grabbed her arm, pretty hard. There were bruises, but she said it was only once," Brennan explained. "But also, she said she had another foster home before this one, and I think she was abused there. Anyway, she said she didn't want to talk about it."

Sweets opened his mouth as if to comment, but quickly closed it.

"Poor kid," Booth sighed.

They were silent for a few moments. None of them felt like talking.

"What should I do?" Brennan asked.

"Spend time with her," Sweets started.

"And we'll all hope it doesn't happen again," Booth finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; _A few weeks have gone by and every Saturday, Carrie goes to work with Brennan. Saturday; morning_

"How was school this week, Carrie?" Brennan asked.

"Fine. We dissected a cow's eye in science yesterday," Carrie replied.

"Awesome! How was it?" Hodgins asked.

"Okay, I guess. Except ours still had eyelids and eyelashes attached. It was kind of creepy. And when I poked it with the scalpel, some brownish stuff gushed out and squirted me."

"Ahh, early dissection in science class…" Cam said wistfully.

"We didn't dissect anything until eighth grade when I was in school," Brennan said.

"So, did you finish the Artemis Fowl book yet, Hodgins?" Carrie asked. They were at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins, Brennan, and Cam were clustered around a body on the examination table. Carrie was standing a bit behind Brennan, careful not to get too close to the body.

"Uh, yeah, Carrie. It's in my office; I'll give it to you later. What was your favorite part?" He replied.

"I don't know; I loved the whole thing," Carrie responded. "What was _your_ favorite part?"

"I liked the part near the beginning when Artemis is decoding the Book-" Hodgins started, but was cut off by Cam.

"No book discussions over a decomposing body," She warned. "Concentrate, Hodgins."

"Sorry," Carrie apologized, as if she was in trouble.

"Oh, no, Carrie! It isn't your fault," Cam said consolingly. "Jeez, I am an awful parent. Carrie isn't even my kid and I'm making her feel bad."

"Don't tell me you're still having problems with Michelle," Ange said, waltzing up onto the forensic platform.

"No, but we're both having trouble quitting smoking, but I don't want to get into it right now. Our new friend here needs identification," Cam said, motioning to the body on the table.

"Oh, right. I'm ready for facial reconstruct—oh, my God. That is disgusting," Ange replied, referring to the head of the body.

The right half of the head was smashed in, the skin and hair was decomposed, and the left eyeball was falling out.

"Have fun," Hodgins teased.

Angela glared at him momentarily, then turned to Carrie. "Hey, sweetie, do you want to learn how to do a facial reconstruction?"

Carrie beamed. "Sure, it sounds fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay, so, this next chapter is going to be a bit different. It's going to be in Carrie's point of view instead of just third person following Brennan around. So, here goes! Please read and review…**

Chapter Eleven: Thursday, Evening

Carrie P.O.V.

The phone rang. I was lying on my bed in the room I share with my foster sister. I heard my foster mom answer it, so I didn't move. I heard her talk for a few seconds, then she called me.

"Carrie, phone! It's Dr. Brennan," She called, beckoning for me to come into the kitchen to take the phone.

I jumped up and ran over to her, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Carrie, it's me!" Auntie Bones' voice said on the phone.

"Hey, Auntie Bones!" I replied.

"I was just calling to see if you still wanted to come to work with me tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, of course! I'd love to! Hang on a sec, just let me ask…" I turned to my foster mom, who was standing over the stove, stirring a huge pot of spaghetti. "Can I go to work with Dr. Brennan tomorrow?"

"Uh, Carrie, I want to talk to you about tomorrow. Perhaps you should call Dr. Brennan back," My foster mom said, turning around to me.

To Auntie Bones, I said, "Can I call you back?" Not waiting for an answer, I hung up. I knew what was coming.

"Carrie," She started, "it's been a year since your father was put in prison." I flinched. "And you haven't even talked to him! I think tomorrow we should go to the prison for you to visit him. Talk a little. It might be good for you."

I knew this had been coming. I had practiced my response. "No. I won't go. _I don't want to see him._"

"Well, Carrie, why not?"

"I-I just…I don't want to see him! I can't!"

"Carrie! There is something wrong! If you won't talk to me, maybe you need to talk to the school psychologist! Why don't you want to see your dad?"

"I DON'T want to see him!" I cried. "I just CAN'T! I never want to see him AGAIN!"

I ran to my room, crying, and slammed the door. My foster mom pounded on the door.

"Carrie! Carrie! Come out of there immediately! Carrie!"

A few minutes went by.

"Fine, just stay there. See you in the morning."

It grew dark outside my window. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling as I heard my foster family getting ready for bed. At about 11:00, when I was sure they were asleep, I quietly stood up. Throwing some clothes into a backpack, I pulled a sweatshirt on over my T-shirt and shorts. I couldn't take it any more. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to leave. I quietly left my bedroom, tiptoed through the kitchen, and reached the front door. I pulled on my sneakers and silently closed the door behind me as I left, stepping into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** ** So, what did you think of the last chapter? Pretty dramatic, huh? Thanks to all who reviewed! It's much appreciated. Okay, so this chapter is back to normal. Back to third person following Brennan around… Please read and review!**

Chapter Twelve; _Friday, morning_

Brennan was heading to her car when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan," She answered.

"Hey, it's Booth," Booth replied. "How are you? Listen I-" He started, but Brennan cut him off.

"I called Carrie last night and she said she called me back but she never did and I'm worried!" Brennan said quickly.

"Yeah, uh, Bones, that's what I was calling about. It's Carrie. She's missing," Booth said slowly, apologetically.

"No." Brennan stopped cold.

"I'm sorry, Bones. As soon as I heard about it, I got a team of guys out looking for her. They'll find her soon. In the meantime, I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere."

Ten minutes later, Booth and Brennan were sitting on the front steps of her apartment building, staring out at the street.

"Do- do you think they'll find her soon?" Brennan asked despairingly.

Booth didn't answer.

"I just… for once in my life, I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do," Brennan sighed.

"Bones," Booth said. He put his arm around her shoulders consolingly. Booth's phone rang.

"Booth," He answered, listening silently for a moment. "Bones, I think you might want to take this one. It's Carrie's foster mom."

Brennan took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dr. Brennan, this is Carrie's foster mother, Mrs. Backall. I know you and Carrie are very close and I was wondering if you've heard anything from Carrie. We're so worried."

"Oh, I'm sure you are!" Brennan said disapprovingly. "What happened last night?"

"Right after Carrie finished talking to you, we had a little discussion. I wanted her to visit her father at the prison on Saturday. She didn't want to. Then I suggested that she see the school psychologist. She refused. We had a little argument and she locked herself in her room. In the morning, she was gone."

Brennan's next few words came out choked because of the lump in her throat. "Carrie ran away because of you. A foster family who didn't love her. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see you again. And now, there is a missing girl, on her own, who could be in danger." Brennan didn't wait for a response, she just hung up.

She turned to Booth and opened her mouth, but Booth said, "I heard."

They sat silently for a few minutes until a black FBI car pulled up to the curb. The backseat door opened and Carrie slid out, escorted by an agent. Brennan and Booth stood up. Carrie ran to Brennan, throwing her arms around her waist in a hug. Relieved, Brennan hugged her back, patting Carrie comfortingly on the back.

"Auntie Bones, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay there any more," Carrie sighed.

"I understand, Carrie. You don't need to explain," Brennan assured her.

"Glad you're back, Carrie," Booth said, hugging her, too, so Carrie was smooshed between Brennan and Booth.

The other agent stood behind the three of them awkwardly. He said, "When we found her, she said she was on her way to the Jeffersonian."

Carrie slowly smiled. "It was the logical place to go; there are people who know me there. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, the interns. And if there's one thing you've taught me, Auntie Bones, is how to be logical."

"Thank you, Carrie. And you are exactly right," Brennan smiled.

"Let's all go upstairs and talk about this," Booth suggested.

"Okay," Brennan and Carrie agreed simultaneously.

When they were upstairs, Brennan and Booth sat down on the couch on either side of Carrie and looked at her. Carrie shyly curled up in the back of the couch.

"Auntie Bones," Carrie started, looking scared, "I can't go back there."

"I know, Carrie," Brennan said. "You won't have to."

"How?"

"We'll figure something out," Booth said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update… I think I'm taking so long because the story will be coming to a close soon and I don't think I want it to end. I'd like to thank my BFFL Gryffindoorprincess23 for help with this chapter and the general remainder of my story. (Happy?) Here it comes, the chapter you've all been waiting for… Please read and review!!!**

_Preface: Four weeks have gone by since chapter 12. Brennan has adopted Carrie. Booth bought Brennan a TV as a present._

Chapter Thirteen: _Friday, late evening, The Jeffersonian_

Brennan, Cam, and Hodgins were working on a case, bent over a new set of remains. Booth was pacing around the forensic platform, waiting for an ID on the victim. Sweets was standing behind Booth, watching him pace aimlessly. Carrie was curled up on the couch in Brennan's office.

"Dr. Sweets?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan?" He replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… don't know," he replied.

"Then will you bring Carrie's copy of Artemis Fowl back to her? The book is on the counter over there and Carrie is in Brennan's office," Hodgins said.

"Sure," Sweets replied. Then to himself, he said, "This morning I was a psychologist; now I'm the errand boy."

He angrily grabbed the book and walked to Brennan's office. "Hi, Carrie."

Carrie yawned. "Oh, hi, Dr. Sweets."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to psychoanalyze you or anything. We don't even have to talk if you don't want to," Sweets replied. "Hodgins wanted me to return this to you," He said, holding out the book to Carrie.

She took it, thanked him, and said, "You can sit down, I guess."

"Okay." He sat down across from her. They sat silently for a few minutes until Sweets said, "Dr. Brennan told me you had an abusive foster home. I just want you to know that I know Dr. Brennan will take good care of you."

"Yeah," Carrie said slowly. "Thanks." Carrie's eyes filled with tears. "Do… do you want to hear about it?"

Sweets was taken aback slightly. "Sure, if you feel like talking about it."

Carrie nodded. "Well, they, uhm, drank… a lot. And whenever they would drink, I would go to my room and read a book. But then, they would yell at me and when I ignored them, they would, uhm, hit me, a lot. Then when they broke my arm last fall, I was transferred to a different foster home. But that didn't turn out much better," Carrie said. Her bottom lip quivered and her body started shaking with sobs.

Awkwardly, Sweets sat next to Carrie and put his arms around her in a comforting hug. "It's okay, Carrie."

Carrie's sobs subsided a few minutes later. "Thanks, Sweets. You're OK for a smacktard."

Sweets laughed. "Thanks, Carrie. And you're welcome." Sweets got up to leave. "See you, Carrie."

"Bye, Dr. Sweets. Oh, will you ask Auntie Bones when we can go home?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Booth came in. "Let's go, Carrie. Bones told me to drive you to her apartment and for me to watch you until she gets home because she doesn't know how late she'll finish here."

"Okay," Carrie said, hopping up and grabbing her backpack.

On their way out, Carrie waved good-bye to Brennan. When they were in Booth's car and on the way to Brennan's apartment, Carrie leaned forward from the backseat and switched the radio station from his usual rock to the 'scan' setting.

"Hey, what are you doing? You changed my radio station!" Booth said, pretending to be outraged.

Carrie laughed hysterically until the radio station changed to Radio Disney and they heard Miley Cyrus singing "Butterfly Fly Away". Carrie groaned. "Change it! Change it! Please! Spare me! I'm too young to die!" She complained.

"No! This is a good song," Booth disagreed.

"What?!" Carrie exclaimed. "Mr. Booth, you of all people…"

"Two things: One, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Booth'. It's just plain 'Booth' now. Two, this is a good song, but it's not like that. I took Parker and his little 'girlfriend' to see the Hannah Montana movie when it came out. That's it. Now this is my car and we will listen to whatever music I want."

Carrie groaned again.

"Just listen to it!" Booth said.

_You tucked me in,  
Turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me:

_Caterpillar in the tree,  
how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away_

_Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away_

"Was that so bad?" Booth asked when the song was over.

"I guess not," Carrie admitted. "You can put on your regular music now, I guess."

"Thank you, but we're almost home, anyway."

When they arrived at Brennan and Carrie's apartment, Booth asked, "You hungry?"

"Kinda," Carrie said.

Booth grinned. "Me, too. How about some of my famous, home-made, macaroni and cheese?"

"Sure. But, are you sure you know how to cook?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I know how to cook," Booth said, as if it was obvious.

"Okay, just don't burn down the apartment! Auntie Bones would kill you if you did!" Carrie said.

"I'll be careful. Hey, do you want to help me?" Booth asked.

"Okay," Carrie agreed hesitantly.

Booth set the noodles on the stove to boil while he and Carrie mixed the cheese sauce. In a few minutes, the macaroni and cheese was done and they sat at the kitchen table and ate together.

When Carrie's bowl was nearly empty and Brennan still wasn't home, Carrie began to fall asleep in her chair.

"Carrie," Booth said.

She jolted upright. "What? What happened?"

"You were falling asleep. I think it's time for you to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth and go to bed," Booth suggested.

"Okay," Carrie yawned, trotting off to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done, she walked to her bedroom and put on her pajamas.

"Goodnight, Carrie!" Booth called, and when she didn't answer, he assumed she had fallen asleep.

For the next hour, however, Carrie drifted in and out of and uncomfortable slumber, and finally she traipsed back into the living room where Booth was sitting, watching TV.

She climbed onto the couch next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Booth asked, surprised.

"I can't sleep," Carrie explained.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid to," Carrie said slowly.

"Why?" Booth asked again.

"I'm afraid this is all just a dream. I'm afraid that when I wake up, I'll be back there," Carrie said slowly.

"You don't have to worry anymore. You're safe with Bones and me. Come on," Booth said. He stood up and lifted Carrie into his arms, carrying her gently to her room. He set her down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"You're safe now, and you never have to go back there," Booth assured her again. "Bones and I will take good care of you."

"You promise?" Carrie asked.

"I promise. Now get some sleep," Booth ordered. Carrie yawned. Booth sat down on the foot of her bed and started singing: "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Something, something, something, some dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, something, something. I promise you there will come a day, butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away."

When Booth was sure Carrie was asleep, he went back into the living room to wait for Brennan to get home.


End file.
